


Plane crash

by Ccoolio



Series: The stupid things Steve did [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A tiny bit of sadness, Boys Kissing, Brooklyn Boys, Bucky needs a hug, Hugging, M/M, Mild Language, Mostly Fluff, Movie Night, Protective Bucky Barnes, Sadness, Steve Needs a Hug, Steve and Bucky need to talk, Stucky - Freeform, by Bucky mostly, i love you's involved, steve is a dumbass according to bucky, stupid idiots, they hug each other, well only Bucky actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7103044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ccoolio/pseuds/Ccoolio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's movie night with the Avengers and Tony tells Bucky about the plane crash, because he never knew the story. Bucky gets mad, like really mad...</p><p> </p><p>(WILL HOPEFULLY MAYBE SOMEDAY MIGHT JUST REWRITE THIS! just so you know... also its kinda crappy the way it currently is so just a heads-up.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plane crash

**Author's Note:**

> WILL HOPEFULLY MAYBE SOMEDAY MIGHT JUST REWRITE THIS! just so you know... also its kinda crappy the way it currently is so just a heads-up.
> 
> —•—
> 
> Hi,  
> This is not beta read, all mistakes are mine. English isn't my first language so if you find any mistakes please tell me and I will fix them. Thanks to my friend Daisy for making me a beautiful drawing of Steve and Bucky.  
> I hope you all like the story! Enjoy!  
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters (sadly) and I don't make any profit of this.

WILL HOPEFULLY MAYBE SOMEDAY MIGHT JUST REWRITE THIS! just so you know... also its kinda crappy the way it currently is so just an heads-up.

 

 

After a some time since Bucky came back to Steve, he remembered more from the past, remembered who the old James Buchanan Barnes was and he got most of his memories back. He didn’t trust all of the Avengers yet, but they were all kind and helpful. Sam, as therapeutic as ever, tried to talk to Bucky, but Bucky preferred talking to Steve. Even then he didn’t even tell everything. Tony has tried to take a look at his arm multiple times. He actually did one time when Bucky’s arm wasn’t cooperating like it should. Bucky hang out with them more and more. He even went with Steve to all the movie nights and such. 

One night, movie night was in Steve’s and Bucky shared apartment, which is a floor in the Tower. Natasha, Tony, Sam and Clint came. Thor was off world and the other ones were attending to different things. Everyone had a drink and they were all enjoying themselves before they would start the movie. Bucky wasn’t sure what brought it up, but it rang a bell. “Well, you’ve been frozen for seventy years, so your opinion doesn’t count!” Bucky stiffened. Steve, who was sitting next to him, felt Bucky stiffen.

“You okay, Buck?” Steve asked.

“W-what……” Bucky stuttered. Bucky frowned. “Why are you still alive?” confusion spread Steve’s face. “I mean… Why were you frozen for seventy years?” Steve’s face turned pale. There was fear and guilt in his eyes. Tony looked at the both of them, noticed the fear and guilt on Steve's face, thought 'screw that' and asked:

“You don’t know?”

“Hydra never told me and I never thought about it.” Bucky said confused about the whole thing.

“Owh well..” Tony started. He told Barnes the whole story.

“… so he crashed the plane in the ice, eventually they found him and found out he was still alive. And that’s how he was sleeping for seventy ye..” **CLING.** Bucky’s glass shattered and pieces fell on the ground. Everybody jumped a little. Bucky’s jaw was set and he looked angry, like _really_ angry. Steve looked a tad bit scared and slowly stood up, sensing what was about to happen.

“You did WHAT?!?” Bucky hissed.

“Buck,” Steve started. “I can explain.” Steve said while he slowly took a step back. Bucky reached for a napkin and took a piece of glass that got into his hand out.

"Someone should take a look at that." Steve started pointing towards Buck's hand. Bucky ignored him. He slowly stood up and walked towards Steve, who was still taking steps back, but a bit faster when Bucky was walking towards him.

“You can _explain_?” Bucky hissed back.

“Yeah... yeah I can.” Steve now bumped against the wall and couldn’t walk back anymore.  “Look if I didn..” Steve did not jump and squeel not so manly, whenBucky’s metal arm came in contact with the wall and punched a hole in it, not at all.

“You idiot!” Bucky yelled. “What did I tell you, huh? I said 'don’t do ANYTHING stupid'! And what does Steve fucking Rogers do? He crashes a fucking plane while he is still in it!” Steve managed to get away from Bucky, he walked towards the other side of the room, they’re separated by the couch.

“Buck I..”

“Everybody out” Bucky said, with a lowered voice.

“Yeah I think that’s a good idea." Tony said with a small grin.

“Good luck, Cap.” Clint said. Everybody stood up and left the room.

“No guys, Sam? Don't..”

“Shut up!” Bucky hissed back at Steve.

"Sorry Steve, don't want to piss him off more than he is now." Sam said with a grin.

"Yeah me too." Natasha, Tony and Clint all agreed at the same time while they hurried away. The second they closed the door Bucky yelled again.

“Damn, Steve has a problem.” Natasha whispered while they all went up in the elevator.

—•—

“What the hell, Steve?” Bucky yelled the moment the other Avengers left. He was trying to close the distance between them but Steve moved when he moved. “What were you thinking?”

“Look Buck, I just did what I had to do, okay. If I didn’t New York would’ve been bombed.”

“Just shut up!” Bucky yelled. “Your such a stupid dumbass! What if you died, huh?”

“Buck..” Steve tried to say something but Bucky interrupted.

“I'm sure you could have figured something out, so you could _survive_. Yeah, I get you wanted to save people, but you can’t if you’re dead, you idiot! You’re just as stupid as you were before the serum. It didn’t affect your brain did it?”

“Bucky!” Steve was yelling his name now too and Bucky stopped. Steve often yelled and if he did well there was something going on when he did.. “You wanna know why I did it?” Steve asked. He lowered his voice and he tried to swallow the lump in his throat. Bucky noticed it and stayed quiet. He nodded his head yes. “I did it because that was the only way to safe those people..” Steve stayed quiet for a while the lump in his throat came back. Bucky felt that there was coming an ‘and’ and stayed quiet. Steve didn’t continued.

“And?” Bucky said softly and walked towards Steve. Steve looked up and looked back again at his hands.

“And I thought there might was a possibility for me to _see you_ again.” His voice broke a bit at the end and his eyes filled up by the thought of the fall, both Bucky's and his. Bucky stayed quiet. “I’m so sorry, Buck… I should’ve looked for you…. I should’ve reached further for you...” A tear escaped his eye and wiggled down his cheek.

“Don’t apologies, Stevie… it would’ve happened anyway.” Bucky’s eyes filled up with tears too. They kept silent for a moment. Bucky brought his hand on Steve’s shoulder. Steve looked up still crying a bit. “Come here.” Bucky muttered as he pulled Steve closer. Bucky opened his arms and Steve came in. Steve's head was on Bucky's chest and his arms were around Bucky's waist. Bucky's metal arm was on Steve's upper back and his flesh one around his waist. They hugged and Steve was sobbing now. Bucky was crying now too. “It’s okay, I’m not as mad as before about the plane anymore… _it’s_ okay, Stevie. _We_ are okay.” Bucky said softly. He kissed the side of Steve’s head and repeated the things he said to Steve. He rubbed his hand up and down Steve’s back. When Steve -and Bucky- calmed down a bit Steve pulled his head back so he could look at Bucky. His hands were still around Bucky's waist and Bucky's arms stayed where they were too.

“I’m so sorry, Buck.” Steve said with a soft and still broken voice.

“It’s okay, Steve.” Bucky said with a broken voice too. Steve opened his mouth, but then shut it again. “What? What is it? You can tell me anything…”

“It’s nothing, Bucky.” Bucky felt a pang of hurt that Steve wouldn’t tell him. After a that they've been through...

“Please Steve, just tell me.” he pleaded. Steve saw his hurt expression.

“I just… I just thought about something.” Bucky nodded him to go on. Steve signed and a blush spread over his face.

“If you don’t want to tell me you don’t have to…” Bucky said slowly. Steve looked up again. His gaze met Bucky’s gaze. Bucky could look at Steve's face good now, he looked just like that skinny kid from Brooklyn. His jaw was perfect, his eyes were perfect I mean come on look at those blue orbes of his, his cheekbones were perfect and most of all his lips... His lips were the most beautiful lips in the world, they were perfect. He could write an entire book about his lips. Before Bucky thought of what he was doing he raised his hand to Steve’s cheek and pulled him closer. Closer and closer until his lips softly touched Steve’s lips. He kissed Steve softly. Steve didn't kissed him back at first- probably because of the shock- but was soon kissing back. When Bucky realized that he was kissing Steve, he pulled back.

“I’m sorry… I don’t know why I..” he couldn’t finish because Steve raised his hand to cub the back of Bucky's head and pulled him back for another kis. He thought it was _way_ too short. First Bucky was a bit shocked, but he melted in the kiss fast. The kiss was soft, but soon became more passionate. They parted to breathe and rested their foreheads against each other. Bucky thought that they were way too late with doing that. He loved Steve... With all of his heart. He waisted enough time already so he just said it.

“I love you, punk” Bucky whispered. Steve’s mouth curled into a smile.

“I love you too, jerk” he said and kissed him again. He then discovered he couldn't get enough of Bucky's lips.

They had a lot of time to make up for.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, criticism and any kind of feedback is welcome :) I write things and I would always like to get better, so even if you think this is shit, comment and tell me why.


End file.
